Twisting Love
by Aiyoku-otome
Summary: It is believed by Sakura and Naruto that Sasuke died 5 years ago. So an unexpected relationship blossoms between the two. But what happens when the Uchiha never actually died? NaruSaku. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto nor do I own the series, manga, whatsoever. Although I did come up with this story that I have created myself with the help of many others. Special thanks to full- metal-souske for helping to bring this story back to life and improving it in a greater way. Special thanks to darnod for also helping me on this story. I just want to say thanks to everyone who understands my reasoning for starting the story over and I thank you for baring with me and who've helped. Okay the revised vision of Twisting Love. However, you will notice changes in the story, which appear to attain to making the story longer. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic and...well thanks for reading.

Feedback is most appreciated and encourages me to keep on with the story. Oh and I'll will try to update this story as frequently as possible.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Realization._

"Hold on Sasuke!!" Sakura shouted with all her strength. She and Naruto obtained to take hold of both Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke was on the verge of falling off the edge of a mountain due to the loss of much needed chakra. He is drained dry to the pulp; no physical vitality, no chakra to easily aid him, nothing.

Team 7 decided since after a mission, which they were almost killed in, that they would train hard and long without the help of their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. They sparred for endless hours, using ninjutsu, taijutsu, and tactics they've learned to test their ability even though they knew this would be fatal. And despite the basic logic behind the situation this...is what fate has in store for them.

"Just let go. I'll be fine." The stubborn Sasuke noted to his companions with blood dripping from his mouth. He peered down to see the rushing waters of the ocean, crashing up against the rocks. He knew that if were to fall: he may die.

Sakura shook her head with tears bursting through her pale emerald eyes. "No Sasuke! I'll never let go! We'll pull you up...just hold a little while longer, please!"

Sasuke refused her request. "Let go."

"Look Sasuke, you don't have to be such a baka at a time like this!!" Naruto screamed at the boy he called his teammate. Him and Sakura struggled to pull up Sasuke. They were becoming weak and the weight of Sasuke was beginning to take its toll on their arms and body. They all ran out of chakra.

Sasuke puffed. "Naruto. Let go."

"SHUT UP AND JUST HOLD ON!!" Naruto inclined to frustration, suitable of Sasuke's lack of importance to the situation.

Small fragments of rocks tumbled down the mountain, meaning that Naruto and Sakura were dawning to slip right along with Sasuke, which they would all fall in the dangerous water.

Sakura's hands became moist of sweat and Naruto's did also. They didn't know how long they could hold onto Sasuke until...his fingers slithered through their hands.

Sakura gasped in horror, watching her beloved comrade fall at an extremely fast pace into the mordacious ocean: the water dissolving the Uchiha's body. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She reached her hands out for him but she knew it was far to late.

Naruto eyes enlarged to great dimensions. He was awestruck and shocked to the see what just has happened to the person who he always wanted to battle against in a real fight-to the death. "No...it can't be..." He thought there was still hope that Sasuke was alive and to this assumption he summoned Sakura. "Sakura. Come on let's hurry to see if he's-" He turned to face her, taking in the scary, depressed look on her face.

Sakura doubted that Sasuke's body was even visible to the eye. So how would she ever think he could be washed up onto the shores so hastily? "Right but-"

"Come on Sakura!!" Naruto ran down towards the bottom of the mountain cliff with the ounce bit of strength he still had left.

Sakura quickly followed after him.

------------Mountain's Bottom--------------

They made it to the spot where Sasuke had fallen at. Not even a hint of his existence was spotted nor sensed by the two.

Gasping for air, Sakura made known of the situation, taking inhalation of air after every word.. "He's not here...Naruto where could he be?"

Naruto was fully taking in the death of Uchiha Sasuke. He did not think it was possible for Sasuke to die this way. "Wow...it just...it can't...no," He paused and let it out all at once, "SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His voice echoed through the mountains and the forest they both just came from, rippling through the air.

Sakura finally submitted to the tears and cries. She'd wail and wail until she could no longer do so. She was helpless-nothing never more tragic than this has ever happened to her...never.

Her sobs came more. "I wasn't even...able to say goodbye before he left. I miss him. Sasuke!" She cried her eyes out and begged for him not to depart.

Naruto couldn't resist anymore. He allowed himself to let a single tear stream from his sapphire eyes. "Sakura...I'm sorry. I wasn't able to...save him..."

She wiped away at her tears and acknowledged him. She could see his eyes full of tears and regret. It wasn't his fault only, she thought-she too felt the blame for his death. "Naruto...it's not just your fault." She bit her lower lip and bursted into more tears. "It's my fault too!! I let him slip through my hands and even if he was just a crush...it felt more than that you know! He was our companion more than a companion...a friend. And we just...let him die..." She settled her nerves and groaned. "Sasuke."

Naruto could feel the anguish she was feeling. "Sakura..."

More tears from the pink-haired girl fled from her frame. "Sasuke...Naruto. Sasuke..."

Naruto walked over to Sakura and held her in his arms. He was surprised she didn't knock him out for that but in this moment...his comfort is needed. To relish away the pain they both felt.

She nearly collapsed to her knees as she cried in his arms. He had to adjust himself to help her calm down. "Sakura it's getting late and we...we need to head back." He stopped to think of what everyone would say.

Sakura shakily shook her head while wiping away her tears.

They both walked towards the forest which lead the way to the place they call home in each other's arms.

As they stride to Konoha Leaf Village the two of them thought long and hard of Sasuke and what they would say to the Hokage and everyone, who even cared for Sasuke.

Sakura got lost in memories of Sasuke. His face, his presence, his hair, the warmth of his touch...and all. Regret, resentment, sorrow...was all she felt of.

Naruto is feeling the same way but as a person who endeavored much pain and suffering in his younger days, he learned to come over the tears and crying.

"Sakura. Can you walk on your own?" Naruto's arms were holding her up and he was tired.

She nodded and pulled away from his embrace as they walked. But soon after only seconds of aimlessly trying to find the way to the village, she collapsed to the ground: face first.

Naruto without delay came to her aid and lifted her up in his arms. He stared at her tear-stained face with his sapphire eyes and continued on the journey.

----------------Konoha Leaf Village---------------

The people stopped and stared. Most of them gasped at the site. Sakura being carried in Naruto's arms. Many of them thought horrible ideas. Many pointed.

However Naruto didn't care of them. He was determined to get to Hokage Sarutobi with the significant information of Uchiha Sasuke. But soon he felt guilty of his death and the townspeople made it even more worse when they began to glare at him. Sad days were bound to come.

"Old man." Naruto addressed the Third Hokage with Sakura still in his arms.

Sarutobi turned around to view the boy who would always call him "old man" but to only be jolted. "What has happened? Why is your comrade in your arms? Where is Kakashi? Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto set Sakura down on the floor and set her up to lean against the wall. "Well the answer to all of your questions..." Naruto choked a bit and then spilled it all out slowly.

Hokage Sarutobi reaction: stunned. He wouldn't think something to ever happen like that. He summoned one of his secretaries and had them order the ANBU and some jounin to search for Sasuke's body. He picked up a smoking pipe. "You felt as though you needed to improve eh?"

Naruto nodded. "Not just me...Sakura and Sasuke-we all felt the need to do so."

Sarutobi blew a smoke circle from his mouth as he blew on his pipe. "Where was Kakashi when all of this was happening?"

Naruto groaned. "I don't know. We didn't have him come along. We wanted to test our abilities against each other..." His voice faded away as he talked.

Sakura was regaining her conscious. Her vision is a little blurry but she realized where she was at. "Naruto? Third Hokage?" She softly cried out to them.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura as she stood up. She dusted dirt specs from her blouse and prepared herself to speak. "Did you tell?"

Naruto nodded miserably.

"I see-" She was interjected by Hokage Sarutobi.

"Why did you both allow this to happen? Even if you felt that your skills were not up to par that does not mean to go swinging at each other with all your force!!" He slammed his hands down on the table. "And now we have a dead boy at our hands. What am I going to tell the people of Konoha? A practice which got out of the ordinary?"

Sakura mumbled her response. "We took it too far. I'm sorry-" Tears trickled down her face.

"We ninja do look at the past but to the present. We do not dwell on such deaths. We look up to them as a great sacrifice but in this case...we lost a chuunin to a mere test of strength." Hokage Sarutobi took a another inhalation of his pipe. "All we can hope for now is for the ANBU to find Sasuke's body. You are both dismissed."

They both nodded their heads.

Sarutobi left out a note that he felt was important. "Naruto. Sakura."

The two turned around to face him.

He sighed deeply. "Do not tell anyone of this until we find out what has truly happened to Sasuke."

The nodding of the heads again. They left out full of sorrow.

-------------

"Sakura?" Naruto addressed her full of concern.

She observed him with teary eyes. "Yes."

He managed to hesitate his question. "Do you want to come over my house and..."

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in defeat. "Sure. I have nothing better to do."

"Hmm...okay. Come on!" He pulled her by the arm and led her to his house. To cheer her up out of the depths of misery.

-----------------Naruto's House----------------

"Okay. Your place is a filthy!" Sakura squirmed around standing on top of his couch.

Naruto find her accusation to not be right. "Look. There's only a few dirty dishes and some dust."

Sakura disagreed. "Then why does the coffee table look all foggy-like?" She shrilled and screamed. "AH!! THERE'S A SPIDER!!"

Naruto started to affright her even more. "Where?"

She pointed to the ceiling. A dangling spider above her head. She jumped into Naruto's arms.

He caught her and set her down. "I'll get it! Hmph, girls are such sissies." He strolled over to the area where the spider was until Sakura grabbed his arm.

"You want to say that one more time?" She spoke in a low and evil tone.

Naruto huffed. "Yeah. Girls are such-" He was punched in the face by Sakura's burly fist.

She dusted her hands together and decided to get the spider herself. Slowly she crept little by little to the tiny black arachnid, swallowing her fear down to stomach.

Naruto had a plan of evil wickedness up his sleeve. He spooked himself over to her and latched onto her arms!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Naruto giggled and laughed out loud.

Sakura clenched her fists together and began to crack her knuckles. "Naruto..." she alleged clearly annoyed.

He laughed even more. "Sorry! It was just too funny at the time! Okay, okay. Here let me help you!"

He stood on the couch and motioned for her to come over.

Sakura nervously stood before the spider and with a jolt, she smacked it across the room.

Naruto rushed to spot where it landed and picked it up. "Sakura!! Your friend wants to speak with you!!" He lurked over to Sakura with the spider in his hand.

"Naruto! If you come any closer I will...kick you in the-"

Naruto halted and dropped the spider. "You're bad Sakura. I know what you were going to say." He stomped the spider to the death.

She sighed in relieve. "I just don't like bugs." She shivered to the thought of one crawling up her leg. But the thought was real. She gradually bended her head downwards to see what was the source of the soft touch and to her surprise...it was Naruto, running his fingers gently across her leg.

_**Smack!!**_

"Ow..Sakura my face..." he massaged his cheek carefully.

"You should have known that was coming. Hentai!!!" She shouted. Now she thought his abode was really dirty and she wouldn't put up with it anymore. The place didn't look that bad although in her eyes it appeared so. "Naruto." She commanded for his attention.

He fixed his stance and saluted her. "Hai, sir!" He giggled quietly.

Sakura established to tap her foot on the ground and disregarded the fact he just called her a "sir" instead of "ma'am". She advanced to the closet, which held all of cleaning utensils and items. "Naruto."

"Hai, sir-"

"Call me a sir one more time and you will find yourself hanging out the window." She bended over to get a mop and bucket.

Naruto's eyes cherished the visual. Her well rounded ass in his face and maybe he would get lucky and see more...

"Are you staring at my butt?" She asked as she threw him a sponge for the dishes.

Naruto shook his head. "Na-ah...nope! Not at all! Hehehe..."

She took out the cleaning supplies and shut the closet door. "Alright. Now we are going to clean this place. Top to bottom."

Naruto whined. "But it's not even that-"

"Look at the dishes." She pointed to them.

"Okay?"

"Now go make friends with them!"

Naruto dragged his feet to the pile of dishes. "I don't wanna-"

"Quit whining!!" She smacked the floor with the broom and motivated herself to sweep.

It appears that the two are trying to get over Sasuke's death by not thinking of him however...they were. So Naruto and Sakura distracted themselves with cleaning for the time being, which would be a difficult mission for Naruto. Let's just say this mission is ranked A in Naruto's book.

And that's how they ended the day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts

Last night had been a rough one. Cleaning Naruto's house, confronting Hokage Sarutobi, assuming the death of Sasuke. What else could there possibly be? Perhaps Sasuke is still alive somewhere out there. Well at least that's what the two hoped.

Chapter 2:_ The Truth Hurts._

The sunlit living room brought much warmth to the two companions. They both fell asleep after a hard day's of work and decided to call it quits soon after. Sakura went to slumber on the couch and Naruto fell asleep on the couch...also. This would truly bring tension between the two.

A yawn from the Haruno. She sat up in her position and observed her surroundings, blinking and rubbing her emerald eyes. She sighed heavily and mumbled something under her breath as she examined Naruto. "Such a baby, hmph."_ Is that drool hanging from his mouth?_ She went in closer to see if her belief was true. Her face met his for a long moment as she stared deeply at his lips.

Naruto eyelids were twitching in a way that would provoke Sakura to punch him to reality from a long abysmal dream. He looked at peace with himself with no worries troubling him. But there are important reasons for him to be troubled: Sasuke.

"Sakura." Naruto moaned in his sleep. "Ah, no Sakura. Right there. Yes, ah. Much better." Clearly, it seems that he is not thinking of him.

What could he be dreaming about? Sakura doing what to him? Ah, the fantasies of dreams that cannot be disturbed unless...you were suddenly slapped.

_**Slap!**_

"Naruto, wake up." Sakura at last alerted him with a low and mellow tone, which appeared...unreal.

Fitfully, Naruto opened his sapphire eyes for them to be met by the emerald ones, which emerged in front of them. "Sakura?" He yawned in concern. "Why are you so close to me?"

A faint blush formed upon the cheeks of the cherry blossom-haired adolescent. With a gasp and slight shrill, she backed away from him and went into former sitting position. She batted her eyelids twice to embarrassment and confusion. "You were talking in your sleep, Naruto."

He rose up to some extent and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, hehe...I guess...you heard me say your name, right?" That dream is not something he should be dreaming about. But damn, it was good for him. Just when it was about to get better.

She nodded her head quickly and folded her hands in her lap, twirling her fingers around in a flustered motion. "What were you dreaming about? Never mind the question. I think I know. You are such a hentai, Naruto."

Naruto grinned and turned his head to concentrate his eyes at the on the clean place. Spotless, fresh, and tidy. Not his style but in a way it was. Busted his ass trying to wash the dishes too.

Stillness arranged between the two. Thoughts of Sasuke were being formed.

"Naruto?" Sakura found herself to stumble to ask as Naruto turned to face her. "Do you think Sasuke is alive?"

He gulped and shied away from her in misery. "I don't know. Maybe."

Tears swelled up in the pale emerald eyes. It's too much of a painful experience for her. _Sasuke._

"Sakura." Naruto addressed to her. "Do you love Sasuke?"

Her cheeks reddened. Does she love Sasuke. Ah, there was an attraction for him. She thought merely it was a crush but now...it developed into something more than just that. Love? A question she found herself asking everyday. Sasuke never showed any sort of affection, longing, or interest in her. His only goal: to gain power and strength to kill someone as she can recall him telling her one day when she questioned him. Even though he didn't exactly _say_ that, she comprehended it. It's kinda obvious since he secretly trained with Kakashi.

"I'm not sure. It was...I don't know." Tears streamed freely down her pale skin. This was not the way she wanted to seem at the moment: vulnerable and weak to all. She sniffled. "I'm sorry- it's just. I'll go." Feeling the need that she was becoming a burden with all her emotions, she decided to leave.

She brushed her hair and groom herself a little and headed for the door until Naruto grabbed her hand, wanting to comfort her. "No. Stay, Sakura. I know how you feel."

She bit her bottom lip in anxiety and stress. With a depressing sigh, she sat back on the couch.

The two rested on the comfy seat in silence for a while. What will happen if Sasuke was really dead? Will people look down on them? Not really. Accusations, which were being thought out of the ordinary. But as the Hokage put it, only a small memorial or keep-sake will be there at the place, which he had...passed on to the other world or maybe nothing at all. Ninja way.

"Naruto?" Sakura came across the words which brought up old memories. "What do you think of Sasuke?"

Naruto eyes embroidered to some level. "Sasuke, hmph. Not sure I can say much about him. He acts like there's a stick shoved up his ass. Stubborn is what I can say and...a friend." He smiled to the words.

Sakura grinned also. "Yeah, Sasuke can be like that. It's as if...his only purpose in life is to be gain power. Doesn't it seem that way?"

Naruto nodded without any form of hesitation. "Of course. The way we used to fight each other...yeah."

Sakura huffed a little. "Hmm...Sasuke." _Sasuke._

"He doesn't care about anyone but of himself. And if he wanted to, would be a one-man team. Am I right?" He branched in her direction with a warming smile, to only be met with tears pouring down from her emerald orbs.

A faint smile structured at her lips.

"Thinking of Sasuke?" Naruto softly appointed.

She nodded as a tear fell on to her red tunic, staining it scarcely. "I didn't think I would miss him this much." She snuffled.

"Sakura." Naruto scooted himself next to her and allowed for her head to fall on his shoulder. All they could hope for was that maybe, somehow or in some way- Sasuke is alive.

The doors busted open and there stood a ANBU. "Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. The Hokage will like to see you both, immediately."

The two jumped up without any delays and followed after the ANBU, which led them straight to the Hokage.

---------------Hokage's Place-----------------

Hearing the Third Hokage's words made them deeply saddened. To know that their companion wasn't going to join them on anymore missions. He is gone: deceased to their own good. No longer will they have to put up with his stubbornness, the glare, his desire for strength, and that sad history of his. But this came their disappointment, the three together formed Team 7 but now without him...they form what? He was a partner but treated as a friend. He was a boy but treated as a highly respected person, who possessed outstanding potential even more than his brother. And even had many girls fall for his image. However they all were simply brushed to the side for he had a goal to fulfill: a seek of revenge, which in the end drove him over the edge, literally.

"He's dead?" Sakura choked on tears.

Naruto still in disbelief could not submit to Sarutobi's words. "B-But... there's just no way he's dead!"

The Third Hokage sighed in arrogance. "Face the facts. He's dead and there is nothing I can do about that."

Naruto resembled hatred, rage, and hurt in his eyes as he stared at the Hokage. He stomped his way out of the building to go blow some steam off.

Sakura eyes filled with tears, when she left along with Naruto. She didn't think it would kill her this much on the inside.

------------------Grounds of Sorrow------------------

"Naruto, please try to understand. I know that they couldn't find him but...there is really nothing we can do to bring him back. He's gone." Those were the words she wanted to believe and which she said. In her mind it's like a volcano erupted. She accepted the truth partially and wanted to believe he wasn't dead.

Naruto cursed his way toward home with Sakura at his side. He didn't think Sasuke could die so easily. And hell, they never did have their fight to the death battle against each other. However, you could their spar at the mountains that type of combat. "Damn it. He really is dead." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk with his head down.

An idea sparked into Sakura's mind. "Hey Naruto. Since we can't...you know- we can at least make some kind of memorial for him. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah."

Sakura felt happiness built up inside her. _At least that's the least I can do for him. Sasuke. _She grabbed Naruto's hand and guided him toward the mountain's bottom, where Sasuke diminished.

-----------------------------

A stone was set by a tree engraved with the message.

_Shadow of the Day. Uchiha Sasuke._

_A friend._

Sakura managed to find a daisy somewhere around the place and placed it right in front of the stone with the bringing of tears.

Naruto silently paid his respect to the stone, thinking of Sasuke at the moment.

"Well. Sakura it's night time and...you know..." Naruto was remembering what dangers this setting could bring.

Sakura wiped her tears. "Um..yeah. I know, iku ze." She turned around to glance at the ocean. _Goodbye Sasuke._

They walked back to the village...knowing that they wouldn't be the same.

--------------?????-----------------

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke. I see you have finally came to me, seeking for power."

"Yeah well. Are you going to train me or not."

"Of course. Shall we begin?"

"Whatever."

* * *

A/N: Okay I know I kinda rushed things a bit, and it may be confusing. Somewhat of a writers' block but anyway, please don't get mad at me or you know type some mean horrible thing. My head hurts and I haven't been in high spirits in a while so (like people care) next chapter should be promising, I hope. I do plan to change this chapter though. 


	3. Chapter 3: Attraction

It was sparring time for Sakura and Naruto and things were only stimulating.

"Sakura! What has gotten into you?! Your kicking my butt!!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi was reading his all time favorite the Make Out Paradise book by the infamous Jiraiya. "Stop talking and maybe she wouldn't be 'kicking your butt'." He was so occupied with reading that he didn't even bother lifting his head up to see what was happening.

Naruto was a little annoyed. "Oh, how would you know Kakashi-sensei! Your too busy reading hentai-books!"

"Naruto, pay attention." Kakashi softly scolded him.

The blonde haired, sapphire eyed teen turned around to only be met by pink hair and a fist. And that was not a pretty site folks.

"SAKURA!! MY NOSE!!" Naruto shouted more but in pain this time. He sat down on the soil and held his broken facial feature.

Sakura laughed. "That teaches you for calling girls sissies, hmph. And now who's the sissy, Naruto?"

Kakashi continued to read his hentai-book and almost completely ignored the situation. "All right, Naruto. It seems like you will be making a trip to the nearby hospital. And Sakura... stop teasing Naruto by shaking your butt."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. Heh heh..." Sakura fixed her pose and walked over to Naruto. "Want me to fix your nose, Naruto?"

"Sakura that would be a great idea." Kakashi finally put the book away. "Since you are responsible for breaking his nose and having blood stain his hands... you will fix his nose."

Sakura got pretty upset. "But-I was only joking!"

"This will show how you two can work together through hard times. And it looks like you won't be needing me anymore for the time being. Training is over for today." Kakashi dispersed through the air with the hentai-book in his hands.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura huffed. "Naruto, stop giggling." _I guess when you turn 15 years old you really don't change after all._

"What if I don't?! YOU broke my nose by the way." Naruto whined.

Sakura held his head still and slowly set her hands on his nose. "Okay, I don't feel like numbing the pain so this is going to hurt."

Naruto nearly gasped. "You're supposed to be training as a future medic-nin and you're not going to numb the pain?!"

"Alright, Naruto. Here it goes..." She added pressure on his broken appendage with her fingers.

Naruto panicked. '' NO!! WAIT SAKURA! I'M NOT READY!!"

Sakura had an evil grin tugging at her lips. "Too late." The sound of a rock being cracked open filled their ears and the sound of Naruto screaming.

"Teh! That fucking hurts so fucking bad Sakura!! I could kill you for that! It hurts more than when you BROKE my nose!!!"

Sakura dusted her hands and leaned down in Naruto's face, trying to put the seductive act on. "Worser-is-not-a-word Naruto."

Something set off inside the Nine-Tailed Fox holder and he lost all control. "That does it."

Sakura ran away. "See if you can catch me!!" Although she wasn't the one for playing such childish games- she loved to mess with Naruto! It was so entertaining to her.

Naruto chased her all around the open area with his hands up in a choking position. He watched her fully grown hair sway in the wind and her legs move up and down. Of course he couldn't help himself from staring at her rounded ass. It was second nature to him and his eyes. _You really changed Sakura. Not in a bad way but in a good way hehe..._

When the pink haired kunoichi craned her neck around to see if he was still chasing her... that's when she lost. She tripped over a tree branch and fell flat on her face. _Kami, I'm so clumsy._

Naruto fell on top of her.

Their status was inconvenient and made it seemed like Naruto just was about to rape her from the back.

"Well this could bring attention to us. Heh heh... but good thing we're outside!" Naruto confusingly rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura shifted her body around so she could face him. "Naruto. I think you should get up because now we look awkward. _Together. In this position..."_

Naruto didn't pay attention to what she was saying.

"..._hello. _Anyone there? Rings a bell? Na-ru-to? Why are staring at me like that? Naruto?" Sakura set her hands on Naruto's shoulders and shaked him a bit.

The blonde haired shinobi could only think of how gorgeous Sakura looked underneath him. Pale emerald eyes catered with wonder. Nourished parted lips. Long cherry blossom hair spread out beneath her head. Simply gorgeous. Did he ever think of her this way before without deeming of hentai thought? No, it was really new to him. He never felt this way before about her or about any other girl. He never described a girl so perfectly in his mind in front. Unique and rare and a one of kind beauty.

Sakura met his gaze and haulted her movements. Blonde spiked hair. Full peach lips. Intense sapphire orbs of marvel. It would be the last thing on her mind to be with Naruto or even think of him this way. So why now?

Something forbidden, passionate, lustful, and deep stirred as they both held their gazes steadily.

Without a single thought, Naruto lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the favor but soon realized for her it wasn't meant to be. Sakura pushed Naruto off her gently.

"Naruto. I'm not ready yet." Clearly, she still felt like she wasn't ready for a relationship or for things to get any further between them.

Naruto seemed really disappointed. The fire within him only grew more but settled with her answer. "Too fast?"

She nodded. Sakura didn't mean to hurt his feelings in any kind of way and only wanted to make him happier like what he did for her over the past 2 years but didn't desire to do so in this itinerary. "Sorry, Naruto."

"Ah, don't worry about it! I'm fine! I'll get over it. Besides, we're friends right?" Naruto brought his cheery side back in action.

Again, she nodded with a smile and began to stroke the back of his ear soothingly.

If she wasn't ready then why in the hell is she stroking the back of his ear in such a flirtatious fashion? Both still stared at each other deeply. And it seems Naruto was getting aroused just with Sakura stroking the back of his ear like that. She quickly took notice of the change within him.

"Naruto- you're-" She gave it away when her eyes lingered down to see the huge tent, which grew in his pants. (author laughs terribly!)

Naruto choked. Beads of sweat formed on his temple and a deep crimson flushed his face. He was so embarrassed. _Why did you have to pop up all of a sudden?! Go back down!!!!_ He jumped off of her and turned around in complete shame, embarrassment, and a little discomfited. _Now she thinks I'm pathetic!_

Sakura rose up off the ground and sat in silence. Never did she witness such an erotic site of a man's arousal before. Being a virgin and plainly never having such an experience in the act- she felt unmanageable on the inside. It was... weird and somehow_ comforting_ to know that she could do that to any boy. Okay, so maybe she was getting a little overconfident with herself and her looks.

"Naruto?" Sakura broke the chain of muteness.

He didn't want to look at her ever again! It was incredibly embarrassing for him. A pink haired kunoichi pointing out _hey you got a hard on! _He felt like nothing was ever going to top this moment. Nothing. He actually felt the need to relieve his ache but not with Sakura around- oh no! Now that was out of the question.

"Hn?" He attempted to hide his feelings of all shame.

"I won't tell. And I won't say anything about... you know. And-" She persisted to go on but thank the heavens for Naruto stopping her from continuing to SPEAK!

"I got it. Well... we should head back. Before anything else happens like Kiba jumping out of the woods!" He laughed and avoided stressing on the topic.

Sakura expressed mirth also however... not through laughing. She smiled to herself and stood up. "Naruto. Last one to the village looses!"

Naruto leaped up and ran into the forest, beginning to leap from tree to tree- ninja style. And it didn't take long for long Sakura to catch up with him. He let his hard head turn to see her.

She popped a small, purple pill into her mouth, causing her teeth to hack away at the substance. Naruto could only think why all of a sudden she seems to take warrior pills ever since she trained with Tsunade. Bizarre...

"Taking warrior pills, again? Sakura-chan. Hey, wait! That's how you defeated me! You cheated! You-" As for not paying attention to his pathway, his face was introduced to a strong tree and they became friends. _Blood_ ties.

V.v.V.v.V.v.V.v.V

"Bye Naruto!" She turned her back against him and headed home.

Her day was something else. Breaking Naruto's nose then breaking his heart? She thought she broke his heart but maybe... she didn't. Like hell, she wished she didn't possibly. He is her only friend that stuck with her through 2 miserable years without Sasuke-kun. Ah, Sasuke-kun. How she'd miss him sooo much. Just the thought of him permitted tears wash up in her eyes. But this isn't right... she couldn't save herself for a dead guy or wait for him come back. It's far too late for her to be with Sasuke. The girl never got any desired attention from him or his eyes. He didn't seem to show any sort of concern for her. Plus, he's dead.

"Damn Sasuke. Why did you have to die?" Sakura really did pick up on her vocabulary over the years and felt she could be herself no matter what the situation. She threw her old self away along with 'inner Sakura'. She's comfortable in her own skin and personality and thinks she can do anything she wants and have a hell of a good time when she needed it. Sakura has changed: more stronger and mature. And accepts her nature.

"Mom. I'm home!" She slowly opened the door and shut it softly behind her.

"HI!!" Her mother said in much joy.

Sakura nearly passed out in front of the door. "MOM!! Don't sneak up on people like that! Are you crazy?! Sheesh, you almost gave me heart attack."

Her mother sat on the couch and stroked Mr. Fluffyjingles soft, white, rich cat fur. "Now Sakura. You know... you really need to stop dressing like that. You appear to be masculine and not feminine. And get rid of the panic attacks every time when I when approach you."

Sakura threw her pouch to the ground and untied the headband from her head. "Well maybe, I wouldn't have panic attacks if you would stop 'sneaking' up on me. And plus, I find these clothes to be very fitting and loose."

Her mother gritted her teeth together and gave her a glare. "Let me get straight to the point then. You look like a prostitute walking through the door with extremely petite shorts. And for the masculine part, well... your hair looks a muckle in demand of attention."

"I can't believe you just said that! What is wrong with you?! This is just for training and missions and other ninja things!!" Sakura sat on the couch opposite from her mother.

"Not your hair. Maybe, I don't know. But you certainly can't keep walking through the door so late at night or shall I say morning dressed like that. It's midnight. Where have you been?"

Sakura wish her mom would blow up and disappear from the human race. "Just got back from training. Like always, do I have to keep explaining to you?! It's the same story all the time-"

"You're going on a curfew." The evil words which came from Sakura's mother's mouth!

Aw, the dreaded horror to Sakura's ears! CURFEW! Her world was coming to end. "WHAT?! You can't do that."

"11:30."

"Mom?!"

"11:00."

"Okay, that's good. Love ya, mom. Goodnight!" Her words came out so quickly with no delay and she ran upstairs so her mother wouldn't up the time. Great, limits are being set for her. No sense of freedom was being felt.

Sakura's mother smiled genuinely as she continued to stroke the cat's fur. "Sakura! Do you want some tea?"

Sakura thought her mother was always random at crucial moments or events or anything! "NO!" She shut the door behind her and leaned against the white, sturdy entrance.

"It's hot in here." She stripped herself of her clothes piece by piece and sauntered to the bathroom and ran the shower water.

The bathroom suddenly started to steam up and there was traces of water all over her body. The soft pellets of jet stream water making contact with her pale skin and pink hair. How relaxing it must be. Cleansing her body of all troublesome stress and sorrow. So refreshing.

As soon as that was done, she changed into her night wear, which was very dainty. The room was hot so it did call for drastic measures when altering clothes.

And once she finished dressing, Sakura opened the window slightly and pounced her herself on to the comfy surface which supported her figure for sleeping.

V.v.V.v.V.v.V.v.V

He waved her goodbye and watched her walk away from him. He kept on staring at her rounded ass for he could never miss that as it moved. _I'm such a hentai._

Striding home by himself was a good way to think about things like Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, and Sakura and more Sakura. Oh, how could he have forgotten about the ramen! But that was on his mind too... _waay_ in the back though.

The implication of her lips touching his was sweet and innocent just like her and himself. The first kiss he ever had with a girl. An experience he could never forget. Although he was a virgin and never having to take part in the activity he sure knew where that kiss was going to lead him. But somehow he actually regretted kissing her. He thought there- in the heat of the moment; he had his chance to prove to her how much he deeply felt about her but he's seek for approval was denied. Sad way to put it too although it's the truth. When will she ever open up to him? Could he wait any longer for her to submit? Answers, where in time will be solved.

He arrived home to his small and quaint apartment, expecting no one to be there. It was all natural to him.

Naruto tossed the jacket on the couch and sat there. Thinking of how much he wanted to be with Sakura so badly. He didn't exactly know how she felt about him but was positive, she had some kind of attraction for him.

_Naruto! You place needs to be cleaned!_

_It's not even all that bad looking!_

When they were thirteen- he remembered the time when she first came over. Bad way to impress her but at least he got his house cleaned for free.

_Naruto. What do you think of Sasuke?_

"Fuck him. He's dead already." He muttered the cold words which could leave a icy sting. He didn't want to think of him while trying to find a way to win Sakura's heart over a dead guy. He didn't need to think of him now. The only thing he should be thinking of is his qualities which could attract a woman. Mainly, Sakura.

-----------??????------------

He couldn't stop thinking of the two teammates he once called his friends. What were they doing? Are they training? How's their status?

He trained long and hard to learn and become stronger and eventually powerful but there was still something holding him back. That pink haired girl. He never had a curiosity of her so why now? She is preserved in his memories. Only her. Why?! This is interfering with his training. It's holding him back and he certainly does not need that.

Cast away all former recollections of the past and bury those old relationships deep within: he did just this to achieve his goal.

That pink haired girl keeps popping into his head! Will she ever go away?! Why does he deem of her? There was never an attraction for the girl... until... no. There won't be and must not be. Focus on the task ahead. Focus on the task ahead.


End file.
